Quiet Thoughts
by Chi Takashi
Summary: "Quiet thoughts and fleeting beauty. That is all women nowadays have to look forward too isn't it." Story that is based on Violet M Taylor and her time spent with Death.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so...I'm attempting Godchild. I'm still doing Harry Potter but I'm going through a slump of just laziness and no motivation. However this is for my dear friend skysedge whom is a skilled Wordsmith beyond any of my unworthy capabilities. This fic will go...in a curious direction if I do as my brain wants to. It is also not beta-ed so yes there are numerous and many grammatical errors if you find any that bother you immensely I would appreciate it if you tell me so I may fix it. Anywho I do hope she and you all enjoy this. Reviews makes for more inspiration!

Much love, Chi

* * *

Light silently filtered into the sparsely furnished bedroom of Death through a pristine window. Everything was tidy for the most part. Everywhere except the darkest corner of the room where Death had settled his desk. Piles of notes and open books littered the small wooden space. It was there the ash-blond doctor was currently resting his head making patterns in the floating dust that danced in the streams of sunlight.

"Violet Maria...Taylor." he said her name slowly as if testing it. It did not leave the most pleasant taste in his mouth. He had only just met her that morning, however, the headache from his false smiling and hiding of severe irritation towards the named woman had still not faded. He recalled the look on his assistant's face assuring him they both found her conspicuous attraction to the young doctor insufferable. The doctor closed his eyes sighing. He felt worn. Worn out from trying to please his father. Worn out from killing for the sake of his father's precious Delilah. He was even feeling weary of hating his brother Cain. Granted he would never forgive the other man for stealing his father's attention away from him but recently he just could not find it in his blackened soul to passionately hate the golden eyed earl. Getting up slowly he crossed the small room to his window and opened it fighting against the sudden urge to shiver. He let the cold air brush against his collar bones were he had loosened his shirt; closing his eyes when a knock came to his door.

"Doctor." the sound of his assistant voice was muffled through the door. Jizabel frowned turning to face the door leaning against the sill of his window.

"Come in." he responded pinching his slender nose between equally delicate fingers. The door opened soundlessly revealing the small stature of Death's Trump card. Jizabel could feel more of his energy drain from his body when he spotted the child-like face stretched into a teasing smirk. Sighing again he walked back to his desk chair, falling into is like a heap of ill folded laundry. "Cassian please do refrain from saying what I know you will."

"It is just too easy though!" the older man grinned "Oh doctor! I just know you'll help me!" he said in a dramatized female tone as he pulled up a chair next to Jizabel. Jizabel's pale eyes narrowed at his dark haired companion.

"You are living proof maturity has nothing to do with age." the younger man hissed feeling his headache inch towards a migraine. Cassian bit his tongue to keep it from poking out at the doctor.

"Yeah, yeah." he chuckled waving a file in the doctor's face before laying it down on the desk. "Well I just got the paperwork for this assignment. You identification, keys to the building all that sorta stuff." he said leaning his elbow on the desk, resting his head against his hand. He flipped through some of the papers to prove his words.

"Cassian...Can I just take the next month off?" Jizabel groaned sitting up to get a proper look at the file. Cassian cocked his eyebrow in surprise. He smiled to himself shaking his head slightly.

" 'Fraid not, sir." came the expected response. Jizabel rubbed his lovely face as he reached for his glasses. Cassian watched him move taking in the scene. Only the doctor could be so stressed and still look like a work of art, at leas to Cassian that is. They had been working with each other for some time now but it had only been recently that this angelic reaper had begun showing different sides of himself to Cassian. They had always acted like strangers to each other when not out on an assignment together. Though Cassian did notice the little details of his boss. He smiled resisting the urge to reach and run his small fingers through the doctor's bored-line white hair. They sat quietly for a moment, Cassian content with watching his boss read silently, the doctor's face contorting in what Cassian could only guess was his anticipation of impending stress.

"I really hate women." Jizabel said suddenly. Cassian simply cocked his eyebrow waiting for the doctor to elaborate.

"I was under the impression you hated all humans." Cassian sarcastically replied. Jizabel rolled his eyes leaning over so his head was resting in Cassian's lap. The older man brushed some of the youngers hair from his face.

"You are a terrible brat Cassian." the said brat squinted at the medic with obvious suspicions causing the doctor this time to cock his eyebrow, "What?" he demanded.

"What drugs has your father been letting you play with now?" he asked squinting harder. The doctor sat up looking even more confused than before.

"What are you talking about Cassian? You're not making sense." he said annoyed. Cassian looked down at his lap missing the warmth.

"Nothing, nothing. So, we start this job tomorrow, yeah?" thrown off by the sudden change in conversation Jizabel shook his head too tired to pursue previous conversation.

"Yes." he turned to look through the folder once more, "We must collect I believe six numbers of eyes for this Violet woman. I am finding on the eyeball bit to be the only thing making this whole case bearable." Jizabel closed his eyes sighing. He heard the air move around him assuming Cassian was putting his chair away.

"You would." he smirked, his eyes still closed. Cassian's voice was now across the room. "I'll be off then, sir." Cassian's hand curled around the doorknob but he waited a moment. Just a moment longer to take in thee so called Death. '_If you are truly death then count me lucky to work beside you._' he thought almost gagging on his own poetic attempt.

"Alright." the doctor replied softly drifting into thoughts of what it would be like to be blind. "I think...I will sleep." he said nodding to the general direction of where Cassian no longer stood having left knowing if he did not hurry up he would have ogled the splendid creature in front of him all day. Jizabel closed the file and swiftly pushed it away. "Yes, Cassian. I hate all humans. But are you even considered human anymore?" Jizabel shook his head finally opening his eyes only so he could ungracefully fall onto his bed and close them once more. Sure it was only four in the afternoon but somewhere it had to be twelve in the morning he reasoned snuggling in tightly to his pillow. Besides worn souls deserved more sleep even when that sleep only promised horrid nightmares riddled with truths.

"Taylor." he whispered, "All this for a fleeting thing called beauty" he mumbled almost incoherently into his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys...I hate this chapter. It's all over the place. I have absolutely no focus...I have no practice or handle on Violet as a character. HOWEVER, I am doing my utmost best to get her! and your reviews have been taken to heart! I am considering all that you have requested and am using your encouragement to spur me on! The mean more than words can express. School has started again so I will be taking a bit longer (yes I know this one took forever in the first place) to turn out the next chapter. (Another large reason is...I haven't the slightest clue what I'm doing please forgive me!) This is still unbata-ed but I did proofread! Well enough rambling! Enjoy the story!

Reviews makes for more inspiration!:3

Much love, Chi

* * *

He was beautiful. Surely he knew that already it _was _hard to miss such a thing. Even now, long hours after he had left her sight his image singularly burned brightest in her memory of that morning. The slight pale golden tones in his otherwise white hair , the sharpness of his light eyes. Definitions of what beauty was passed over her wandering mind. He seemed to fit them all with elegance and perfection. She hated him.

Her hands tightened around the little porcelain doll she was playing with till a crack appeared near the delicately shaped eye socket knocking a little blue eye out. Tossing the doll to the plush green carpeted floor, she rolled the eyeball between her forefinger and thumb the grin on her face grotesque. She looked up into to the mirror she was seated before her misshapen eyes focusing in on the face she so detested. A growl built in her throat in the most unladylike way. What right did a man have to such beauty? What could he possibly need with it? Men could do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted. Women, all they had was their beauty and quiet thoughts. She fisted the glass eye tightly.

She was only doing this to become beautiful again. There were whispers of Delilah. About the dangerous things they did. But they were also the only people who seemed willing enough to look at her without the bitter distaste that the upper class tried to hide behind polite words of pity and repulsive false pleasant smiles. That was not to say that the distaste for her looks was not present, it was just the people in the hidden underworld of Delilah seemed accustomed to it. She recalled her walk through the musty dank tunnels she had entered the so called "headquarters" of the organization through. The rank stench of decaying flesh mixed with raw sewage was not to leave her any time soon. Nor was the site of all the foul creatures that she had never new lurked beneath the capital. Her meeting with the doctor brought about curious thoughts. She did well to hide her hate for the graceful doll like creature that would be in charge of her case behind a bumbling swooning womanly farce. She glared at herself harder until her eye caught the gleam of the odious mask on the four post oak bed residing behind her. She sneered at its reflection before swiveling around to outright snarl at it.

"How repulsive." She crossed the small well furnished bedroom taking the mask in her hand. Well at least the general idea of the mask fit her in the most cynical of ways. She curled her fingers tightly inside the edge if the mask listening to her nails scrape against the metal. She assumed that society thought because she was a so called mad woman all her wits and education went with her sanity. She was no fool to the dangers that currently surrounded her but she was thru with being isolated! She was going to get her revenge on the treacherous man that destroyed her and her sister's pride! She glared at the mask concentrating on it so solely that she did not notice someone had entered her room.

"Ahem," her eyes snapped up in the direction of the sudden noise to find the young doctors assistant. He appear to be a child but she could see something in his face that just made him seem older. That this world had stolen his innocents the way it had stolen her beauty. "I did knock!" he quickly said holding up his hands in surrender under stinging glare. He fought the twitch in the corner of his mouth threatening to pull it into a smirk. She lowered her eyes back to the mask placing it gently on her bed. A different kind of mask bloomed on her face forcing her expression into what was suppose to be a smile.

"Did the Doctor want something?" her expression felt tight and her voice was disgustingly hopeful. Cassian's brown eyes narrowed slightly, he stared at her for a moment looking her over carefully the way one would a map of unfamiliar terrain. The silence stretched into a minute making the young woman feel a mixture of emotions. She could feel Cassian's mile long gaze look through her. She knew no one could be trusted in this dank hole of secrecy and dare she say blasphemy but there was more to the way the small being before her looked at her. He had something to protect; something left to guard. She was jealous of him.

Cassian's expression was relaxed, cool even. He looked over the room the Card Master has lent her. It was nicer then any room he had hope to ever stay in. He folded his arms tucking the file he was ordered to bring her under his arm. Looking back at the young women he was holding under his gaze he held back any traces of emotion. His eyes flickered to the mask on her bed deliberately letting her spot the action as he looked once more back at her. Her scarred mouth turned down at the corners doing her face no justice. She opened her mouth to say something, anything to break the stagnant quiet however it was Cassian's voice that reached the air first.

"Ah no ma'am. I was ordered to tell you to be ready to go to our location tomorrow morning. There the doctor will tell you how your treatment will work. I will be sent to guide you to the location of the carriage." He walked forward handing her the file in a smooth motion looking her directly in the eyes. "This holds the profiles of a few women of interest. Please take the time tonight to look it over." he said doing his best to not sound like a slum rat. Violet took the files opening the file to find the face of high societies roses. She vaguely wondered if Cassian could hear the grinding of her teeth as she flipped through each womans file. All of them so perfect in their little world. None of them understanding what it meant to be truly appalling. Repugnant to the point ones own parents had not the stomach to look upon her face anymore. She shifted to sit on the bed feeling her dress hem softly brush over the still bruised ankle from where she had been chained to a wall before her meeting with the doctor. Her anger grew the more she looked at the women to the point that she had to put the file down, her hands shaking in rage. She looked up not surprised to find the doctor's assistant nowhere insite.

"This has to work!" she hissed stepping over to her vanity once more slamming her hands down on the solid wood gripping it tightly. It simply had to. If it did not then what hope did she have left? Where was the point in even living anymore? There was none to her. Violet shook her head grinding her teeth harsher than before feeling tears prickle up in her eyes. "This face is not mine." she whispered trying to ignore the mocking expression of her new face. The one, tongue rolled out and eyes widely staring at her from the bed. "It will not be mine anymore!" her proclamation made only to herself. She glared wildly at her self in the mirror. "IT IS NOT MINE!" she yelled grabbing the broken doll and hurling it at the mirror shattering both. A manic laugh escaped thinly stretched lips. She would be rid of her ugliness forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Please forgive the lateness! School got in the way but now it is midterms so I have some free time!(because studying is effortXD) I want this story to be somewhat interesting while retaining it's original storyline. Please keep reviewing and shoot me some ideas if you get any! Everything is appreciated here! Much love, Chi!

* * *

There was always a certain jubilation in early morning bird songs. He could hear the zeal they felt for catching that worm, an exuberance for the sun rise that he just could not identify with. At least not anymore. Mornings were always too quiet. Too thought provoking. That space between blissful sleep of night and the buzzing busyness of late afternoons. Nonetheless Jizabel pulled himself from his temporary sanctuary of warmth arching his back in a stretch. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, testing his muscles, rotating his his wrists and extending his muscles with every step he made towards the place he knew as a wash room. Today was the day he would begin a his new assignment. He splashed his face with water then wiped it clear not once glancing in the tarnished mirror. Why bother he thought. The same face greeted him everyday never changing much only small variants such as slightly more despair or that far and rare instance of what could be considered the ghost of happiness. He was always frightened of the latter showing up. It only meant something would be ripped from him brutally again.

Stepping from the washroom he pulled out his suitcase that he always kept under his bed, faithfully brimming with fresh cloths if only for a few days. It was handy for assignments like these where it would not take very long. Or so he hoped. His eyes focused on the little courtyard outside his room. The sunlight was already blinding against the white limestone stones. He could have stayed there all day had a certain High Priest not waltz straight through the young doctors line of sight. Shaking his head and blinking rapidly to banish the irritating black spots in his eyes he striped out of the cloths he had fallen asleep in from the previous day.

"Where is Cassian..." he thought out loud noticing for the first time that his ever present shadow was well...not present. His voice was hoarse from lack of use, in the privacy of his own room he allowed himself to grimace at its sound. '_He must be taking Taylor to her carriage._' He approximated the time to be around seven in the morning maybe six. Cassian usually joined him for a cup of tea, actually it was just him drinking and Cassian eating his food, by this hour. He smirked to himself contemplating just how annoyed his assistant must be already. Jizabel opened the simple brown leather suitcase then reached for the file on his desk. He stared at it for a moment debating whether or not it would be wise to pack the file way. '_Maybe it would be better to keep this close.' _he thought shutting the suitcase with a distinct click. Tucking the file under his arm he grasped the suitcase's handle tightly and made his way towards his door. He opened it swiftly taking a long stride out into the dank corridor. The general damp musky scent of the corridor was enough to offend Jizabel's nose. He closed his door softly and locked it. It went without saying he trusted no one within Dehlia to be in pebble-kicking-distance of his room unlocked save for Cassian. The corridor was vacant except for himself. The sound of his hard sole shoes bounced off the walls. Coming to the end of the hall his thoughts strayed to his younger brother. Momentarily he wondered what the boy could be doing. "He is probably still asleep." he muttered warily. Tiredness tinged with slight jealousy washed over him as he hurriedly walked down the stairs that would lead him to the tunnel that would in turn take him to the carriages they would be traveling in. _'Yet another thing to hate you for brother. Your endless leisure time.' _he thought bitterly as he raised his pale hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Fresh air flooded his nostrils gratefully once he emerge from the building. He could not help but breathe a bit deeper even if said fresh air was really choked with city smog.

"Finally up I see sir." Cassian's familiar biting however amused tone cut through the temporary blindness. Jizabel perched his spectacles on the bridge of his nose and greeted his snide mouthed assistant with a smirk.

"Yes, good morning to you too." The doctor smoothly replied. Cassian rolled his eyes but offered a hidden smile to the doctor.

"We were kept waiting for you ya know, doctor." Cassian fell in step behind his taller counterpart as they walked towards the carriages.

"My apologize." Jizabel remarked, "I take it Miss. Taylor is situated in the carriage and all things are packed for the assignment." he asked cocking his eyebrow challenging his assistant's efficiency.

"Of course doctor!" he looked at him incredulously. No one was around so they deemed it okay to act familiarly. Jizabel nodded.

"Very good then I guess we can be on our way." Jizabel stepped up to the carriage and looked at Cassian. Simultaneously the let out a quiet groan.

"Faster it is over..." Cassian started.

"Faster we are together." Jizabel whisper. Cassian nodded and held the door open for the doctor. Jizabel stepped in and settled himself trying to look anywhere but his assistant. His eyes settled on the woman they would be working with. She had donned the unattractive mask with her hands folded properly in her lap.

"Good morning, Doctor. We were beginning to worry." came a sweet voice muffled slightly by the mask. Jizabel gave a curt nod.

"I do hope you will excuse my lateness my lady. I am not normally late." he the back of his mind he pictured Cassian rolling his eyes causing Jizabel to couch politely in to a hankerchief to hide his smile. Taylor shifted from the window jolting a little as the carriage pulled in to London's morning traffic to sit center in front of Jizabel.

"It is quite alright, doctor." her voice dripping with honey lies. "So, we are heading to the clinic now?" she asked.

"Yes, once there we will set up for our stay." he paused pulling the case folder from under his arm, "There will be a large party this afternoon for a Miss. Ginevra Clearwater. We We will be attending." he said pulling the named woman;s picture and information forward. Taylor leaned forward to see. She was lovely looking woman with navy blue eyes and bouncy black curls. Taylor nodded not saying anything. Jizabel for a moment could have sworn he heard a growl emanating from the woman in front of him. Brushing it off as outside noise he closed the file.

"I will assume there will be other women in that file at the party." Taylor remarked leaning back into her seat.

"Yes. I will be doing most of the foot work. I would not want you, such a lovely flower, to deal with the heat the afternoon offers." he said taking one of her lace gloved hands in what he hoped was a comforting embrace. Touching her free hand to her face Taylor giggled softly.

"How kind of you doctor. I am sure we will be a perfect team." Jizabel could practically see the rose blush on her scarred face.

"A most productive one."Jizabel agreed kissing her knuckles before returning her hand. Jizabel almost gagged however Cassian's timing was God sent that morning. the door to the carriage swung open revealing a bowing dark mop of hair.

"Lady Taylor, Doctor we have arrived." he said straightening out. Both carriage occupants nodded.

'_Please let my brother mind his business this time._' Jizabel thought while Cassian helped Taylor out first.


End file.
